1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of multimedia technology, produced digital files become larger in size. Although a conventional 1.44 MB floppy disk is easy to carry, a capacity thereof cannot meet current needs. Moreover, although a conventional disk-structure type hard disk can provide a large storage space, it is inconvenient to carry due to its large size. Recently, with the popularization of universal serial bus (USB) interfaces and the price reduction of flash memories, USB flash disks advantaged in large storage capacity, great compatibility and portability have been extensively applied to transmit data between various computers and storage devices.
A flash disk featuring in large storage capacity, plug-and-play, compact size and portability has taken the place of the floppy disk. The flash drive is electrically connected to a computer host and a storage module through a connector (e.g., a USB plug or an IEEE 1394 plug) by means of a storage component connected thereto.
However, in order to comply with various types of the electronic devices, the flash drive has be to adapted to different connection interfaces and commonly has two or more connection interface structures. Nevertheless, for users, the connection interfaces are subject to an issue of mutual interference if the structure of flash drive having the connection interfaces is not adaptively designed.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.